


Submission (UNEDITED VERSION)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Drarry, M/M, Mates, Neko Harry, Soul Bond, Vampire Draco, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the unedited version of my story Submission.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! The unedited version of Submission! The first two chapters will be exactly like the edited version because I seem to have lost the original version of the first chapter (I don't know how, I usually save such things. . . SORRY). Just thought I'd let you guys know that because certain story elements weren't in the original version that I added in the rewritten version (That's on of the reasons why the edited version is taking so long to write lol). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Prologue  
Draco is ecstatic, more happy than he has been in a long time.  
The reason? Harry Potter, the precious golden goy, and his two BFFs are fighting.  
Draco has heard the rumors.  
There was some arguement between Potter and Weasley.  
The Granger wench had been forced to take sides and no one was very suprised that she had chosen her boyfriend over the chosen one.  
Potter was down and Draco knew that that was the perfect time to kick him. After all, alone Harry wasn’t as much of a threat.  
The only problem was - what should he use to kick him with.  
Draco is standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower thinking about just this, as he has been all day, when someone comes up behind him.  
He ignores them, or he pretends to until they step up beside him.  
“Malfoy.” Weasley says, standing beside him as though they’re friends.  
“What do you want Weasley?” Draco asks, continuing not to look at him.  
“You’ve heard that Harry and I are no longer friends.” he says.  
Draco nods, “I think everyone’s heard about that Weasley.” he says.  
“Yes well - I’m not going to tell you why, but -”  
“Then what do you want to tell me?” Draco asks impatiently. He turns towards the red-headed Griffindor and glares at him.  
Weasley looks away, as though ashamed to be here, “You hate Harry, right?” he asks.  
“Get on with it Weasley.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I was wondering, if I told you something about him - a secret - would you promise not to - hurt him? Physically I mean?” he asks.  
Draco’s glare melts into a smile, “I promise to mentally scar and embarrass him only.” Draco says, crossing his heart and putting on his most sincere expression.  
Weasley nods, looking Draco in the eye and away again and then back at Draco, who waits patiently - like a snake waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike it’s prey.  
Weasley takes a deep breath, “Harry - has a kink.” he says.  
Draco’s brow furrows, “A what?” he asks.  
“You know - a kink.”  
Draco looks at his expectant expression, “You mean like those poeple that get off by touching other people’s feet?” he asks, disgusted.  
“That’s a foot fetish. Harry’s kink is much weirder than that.” Weasley says.  
“What is it then?” Draco asks, getting impatient, he’s feeling very close to losing his temper.  
“He’s got a dom kink.” Weasley says, all in a rush like he’s vomiting words.  
Draco thinks about this for a moment, “You mean - he likes being told what to do when he-”  
Weasley nods, still not looking at him. Draco looks out at the clouds rolling past, his mind working as he takes in this new information.  
How should he use this information, this weakness, against the golden boy?  
“H-He can’t know that I told you.” Weasley said.  
Draco smirked, “Alright Weasley. He won’t hear it from me.” he says.  
“And I don’t want to know what you’re going to do to him.” Ron goes on.  
“I wouldn’t have told you anyway.” Draco says.  
Weasley nods and turns to leave. Draco makes a point not to look at him as he leaves the Astronomy Tower.  
~


	2. Chapter One

Harry sat at the end of Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His head was itching like crazy. It felt like pins and needles pricking along each side of his head, and it was just light enough to make his scalp crawl. As he resisted itching it he thought about what had started his and Ron’s fight. It had been harmless, Harry had never counted on Ron coming back from ‘studying’ with Hermione so early that night, but he still couldn’t change what Ron saw. Harry had been feeling - different - lately. It was more than just his scalp tingling, at random moments of the day. Harry would suddenly find himself feeling - well - horny.  
In a misguided attempt to satiate these new - desires, Harry invited Fred and George to the dorm he shares with the other Gryffindor boys in his year. None of them were due to be there that night - Harry made sure of it - so the three of them had the go ahead to do - whatever.  
They didn’t even have the chance to get their clothes all the way off when Ron came in and caught them at it. His best friend and his brothers, and to top it all off Harry had never told his friend that he’s gay. It was a shocker to say the least and Ron wasn’t happy.  
He turned red from is hairline to his collarbone and for a moment Harry thought he was going to pass out. In this time while Ron was struggling, his brothers gathered up their strewn clothes, cloaks, shirts, ties, and slipped quietly out of the door - leaving Harry alone to take the blame.  
When Ron came back to his wits he started yelling, and if anyone was in Gryffindor Tower that night they probably heard every word of what Ron said - it was imprinted in Harry’s memory, that’s for sure.  
The story of Harry and Ron’s fight spread first through Gryffindor house, then through the rest of the school, like wildfire.  
Ron was the one that started it. He was telling people all about what he saw, along with a few details he added in. Harry looked like a slut and Ron was making it worse.  
All the people Harry considered friends before started turning against him, ignoring him.  
He tried to talk to Ron a few days after, to make amends, but Ron wasn’t interested - at least that’s what Hermione told him when he’d tried to approach the red haired boy. For some reason he was having trouble coming to terms with Harry’s sexual orientation and seeing Harry with his brothers wasn’t helping things.  
On top of all this, the twins were acting like nothing happened between the three of them.  
Harry felt all alone and to make matters worse, Draco had started treating him weird.  
He didn’t call him names in the halls anymore or insult him when Griffindor’s and Slytherin’s had classes together. More than once he’d tried to make what Harry could only guess was supposed to be ‘friendly conversation’. It was obvious that he felt bad for Harry, but the Gryffindor was too depressed to care.  
“Hey Potter. No classes today.” a familiar voice says.  
Harry looks up from his plate to see Draco Malfoy looming over him.  
“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asks.  
Malfoy smiles beatifically, “I wanted to know if you would be willing to go on a walk with me?” he asks.  
Harry stares at his smile, probably fake, “No thanks.” he says. However, before he can turn back to his food Malfoy leans his face down close to his, his expression serious, “Let me rephrase that. Potter. You are going on a walk with me.” he says, his tone cold and demanding.  
Harry stares at him, his stomach has turned to jelly, his hands are trembling, it was a familiar feeling.  
“O-Okay.” he says. Suddenly Malfoy pulls away, the same calm smile on his face as before, “Good.” he says, “Meet me at the front entrance in five minutes.”  
As Malfoy heads toward the doors Harry looks down at his hands in his lap, they’re still shaking. What just happened?  
~ ~ ~  
Draco saunters toward the front entrance, his gait confident and sure, everything he currently isn’t. The look on Harry’s face when he demanded he come on a walk with him was comical almost, indeed it was enough to make Draco laugh on a normal day - any day but today.  
Questions and doubts whirled around in his mind. What if Weasley lied to him about Harry’s kink? What if the two of them were planning on using this false secret to humiliate him?  
What if Harry doesn’t show up?  
What if he does?  
Draco leans back against the wall beside the doors and waits for Harry to show up.  
A minute passes and then another.  
Draco hears footsteps. He looks up, keeping his expression nuetral.  
Harry is coming up the hall toward him, his expression meek but gaurded.  
Draco waits until the raven haired boy is right in front of him to speak.  
“I came like you told me to.” Harry says, looking up at him.  
Draco stares, unable to understand his expression, “Right. Uh, this way.” Draco says, slipping back into the dominant mask that he used before. He opens the front doors and follows Harry out into the light.  
They walk in silence until they reach the shelter of a large willow planted on the banks of the black lake where Draco is certain they will have some privacy. Once they are beneath the tree’s swaying branches he turns toward Harry.  
“Potter, I know that we haven’t always gotten on-” Draco starts.  
“That’s an understatement.” Harry chuckles. Draco glares at him and he’s pleased, and a bit relieved, when Harry recoils slightly when he meets his glare.  
“As I was saying. I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I was thinking that we might change that.” he says.  
Harry only stares at him, no doubt wondering if this is a trick.  
“I was thinking we could try to be friends.” Draco says.  
“Friends? Me and You? But you hate me.” Harry says, his tone of voice weaker than it usually is when they’re argueing.  
“I don’t hate you anymore. After I saw how your so called friends treated you I realized that maybe you aren’t as stuck up and attention seeking as I thought you are.” Draco says, trying to make his lie sound true. Harry looks sceptical, “So now you want to be friends?” he asks again.  
“Friends.” Draco agrees.  
Harry’s shock is not well concealed, “Why?” he asks, swallowing hard.  
“Same reason I wanted to before - I’m curious about you.” Draco says, stepping closer to Harry in the half light beneath the willow.  
Harry’s cheeks turn slightly pink, “Curious?” he asks.  
“As in, desire to know,” Draco says. I am a predator stalking his prey. Think snake.  
Harry looks down. Draco follows his gaze to his hands, which are shaking. Draco takes another step forward. He and Harry are toe to toe now.  
“So, are you interested?” Draco asks.  
Harry looks up and meets his eyes, “Y-Yes.” he whispers.  
Draco suddenly finds himself captured by those eyes - those expressive deep green eyes.  
Not sure what he’s doing, or even that he’s really doing it, Draco leans forward, as though drawn. When their lips meet an electric current sparks through both of their bodies. Draco puts his hands on Harry’s waist and guides him back against the trunk of the willow. Harry tentatively rests his hands on Draco’s chest to keep himself steady.  
Draco presses himself against the smaller boy, kissing him fiercely. He pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry lets him in without a fight.  
He runs his tongue slowly over the roof of Harry’s mouth, savoring the taste or him. When Harry moans it’s a quiet noise, so quiet it’s almost like he was trying to conceal it or hold it back but it slipped out anyway. Still, the small sound brings the real world rushing back. Draco takes his hands off Harry’s waist and braces himself against the tree behind him.  
What just came over me? He wonders as he looked Harry over.  
The dark haired boy is leaning back against the tree for support, his face is flushed and his eyes are closed. Draco struggles to find a word to describe this strangely tantalizing look.  
He finds himself leaning forward again and stops himself. He quickly rocks back onto his heels and has to take a step back to keep from falling over backward.  
Harry’s eyes slit open, his chest heaves. Suddenly Draco realizes that he’s breathing hard too.  
Don’t let him pull you in. Remember this is all a game.  
“I’ve - I’ve got homework to do up at the school, but if you want we could hang out later.” Draco says, attempting to act casual.  
“Okay,” Harry whispers.  
Draco nods and turns to walk away. As he is, from somewhere deep in his mind a word surfaces. The word he’d been looking for before to describe that look on Harry’s face.  
It was. . . devoured.  
~ ~ ~  
After a couple minutes later, once Harry's head stops spinning, he heads back to the school as well. He doesn't quite understand what just happened between him and Draco - if that really happened at all.  
Am I imagining things now?  
Slowly, as if in a dream, Harry wanders through the school. He doesn't realize he's headed toward Gryffindor Tower until he's standing in front of the Portrait blocking the entrance.  
"Well, I suppose since I'm already here, I might as well go inside." Harry says to himself. He mutters the password and climbs through the portrait hole. When he gets inside he looks up to find everyone in the room looking at him. Embarrassed by their stares, Harry quickly makes his way toward the stairs. He's stopped halfway there by Ron, who looks shifty.  
"What did Malfoy want?" he asks.  
Harry raises his eyebrow, "Nothing really-" he hedges.  
Ron looks at him like he knows he's not telling him the truth, but he doesn't press it like he once would have. Instead he shrugs and takes a step away from him. Harry can see Hermione peering at them from the armchair by the fire. Harry can see the empty space beside her where Ron must have been sitting only a moment ago. The empty feeling inside him seems to grow as he sees his friend turn and walk away from him. Before anyone can see the tears in his eyes, Harry turns and takes the steps up to the boy's dorms two at a time. When he steps inside the dorm is empty. Still, wanting more privacy than the empty room provided, Harry went over to his bed and drew the curtains around it closed. Then he flopped back down onto the bed and took off his glasses. He covers his eyes with his arm as tears leak out of the corners of his eyes and into his hair. Confusion and sadness war inside him. Question swirl around his mind.  
Why does Malfoy suddenly want to be friends? Why did he kiss me? Did he really kiss me? What is going on?  
With a groan, Harry rolls over onto his stomach. I’m so confused. He wills his mind to go blank and, without realizing it, drifts off to sleep. When he dreams it’s of grey eyes and long fingers and a boy with white blonde hair.  
~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (So no one gets confused.) I added in the twins involvement in the rewritten version, which makes it irrelevent in the unedited version. Also the chapters to come need a lot of work. Like A LOT. Please don't post any hateful comments. :,(


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we're getting to the unedited stuff! :D

Chapter Two  
Harry’s head was still itching, like crazy. It seemed to be getting worse and it almost actually hurt now. Harry had spent at least an hour in the bathroom trying to check his hair for bugs, sores, anything that could possibly be making his head itch so much, but couldn’t see anything.  
It had been a few days since Draco had asked Harry to be ‘friends’ and the blonde hadn’t spoken to him since. In fact, Harry was starting to think that maybe he had imagined the whole conversation - and everything that came after.   
He’s packing up his things at the end of Potions when a familiar pale hand slides a note under the edge of his potions book. Harry looks up in time to see Draco’s back disappear out of the door.   
Maybe I didn’t imagine it after all.   
Harry reaches for the note and opens it gently, as though afraid it will bite him or something.  
Inside are instructions to meet in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. Harry quickly stuffs the note into his robes, trying to be discreet, and finishes packing his things.   
Later that night, after dinner is over, Harry pulls out the note and heads for the empty classroom indicated by the instructions. Once he reaches the door he knocks four times and then once. After a second the door opens and a pale arm shoots out and pulls him inside.   
Harry stumbles and suddenly finds himself grabbing Malfoy’s arm to keep himself from falling on his bum.   
~ ~ ~  
Draco stares at Harry, who blushes a light pink and steps out of his arms.   
He’s spent days trying to think of what he would do when they met next - he doesn’t know anything about what submissives expect and he wasn’t planning on losing his head like he did last time. He’d thought of writing to his Father about it, but to do so he would have to tell him about kissing Harry Potter and he didn’t think his Father would be okay with that.  
No, my Father definitely won’t be hearing about this.  
What happened was probobly nothing - male hormones and all. It had nothing to do with his creature inheritance - or so he had convinced himself. He was determined not to let himself be taken in by Harry’s charm, and his own hormones, again.   
The only problem with this plan was that he’d already told Harry that they’d be friends with benefits. He had no way of knowing what Harry was expecting to do on their first meeting.   
Now that they were finally alone and the time had come to say something, Draco was at a loss of what to say.   
However, Harry didn’t seem to have the same problem.  
“Malfoy- d-do you think you could-” Harry looks away, into the darkness of the classroom.  
“I can’t do anything unless you ask me.” Draco says, he’d been in a bad mood since their kiss the other day and he had no idea why. Harry nods and Draco thinks he sees his blush deepen, but he can’t tell very well in the darkness.  
“Well, I was wondering if you could - check my hair?” he asks.  
Draco blinks, astonished. Of all the things he thought Harry would ask, this wasn’t it.  
“Check your hair? For what?” Draco asks.  
“I’m not sure - it itches.” Harry says, sounding very embarrassed, despite the innocence of the request.  
“Your head you mean?” Draco asks.  
Harry nods again, “Yes. My head. It’s been itching for over a week now. I’ve tried to check it myself, but -”  
“I get it.” Draco grabs Harry’s arm and leads him over to a spot near the window where the moonlight shines into the room perfectly. Draco lowers himself onto the ground after first brushing all the dust away from the spot. No one likes having a dirty bum, after all.   
“Come on.” he says when he realizes that Harry is still standing. He motions for the smaller boy to sit in his lap. He knows that even in the moonlight he’ll have to be rather close to Harry to see anything in that thick hair of his.   
After a moment Harry hesitantly sits on his lap. It isn’t until he’s sitting there, Harry’s body resting against his, that Draco realizes how awkward a position this is.   
He clears his throat once, “Lets get started then,” he says. Then he pushes his fingers into Harry’s thick, unruly hair. Draco pushes his fingers across the scalp, carding the hair so he can look for anything unusual.  
After looking for over twenty minutes, or what feels like it, Draco stops.  
“I don’t see anything.” He declares, pulling his hands away. When he does, Harry slumps over in his lap and lay on there unmoving.  
Startled, Draco peers closer at him and sees that his chest is rising up and down, his eyes are closed. The raven haired boy had fallen asleep.  
Annoyed, but strangely relieved, Draco shakes Harry’s shoulder hard. The boy on his lap groans and mumbles something unintelligible.   
“Harry, wake up.” Draco says loudly.   
Harry groans again and opens his eyes. When his green eyes meet Draco’s stern grey ones he flushes a deep red and looks away. Slowly, as though unconciously, he slides off of Draco’s lap and the blonde allows it.   
“You fell asleep.” Draco points out, wondering at Harry’s embarrassment.  
“S-s-sorry - d-did you find anything?” he asks, stuttering horribly.  
“No, I didn’t. Is that why you’re so embarrassed? You thought I might have found something?” Draco asks.  
Harry shakes his head, “No- that’s not it-” Harry says.  
“What is it then?”   
Harry meets his eyes for a moment and then looks away, “It - felt good.” he admits.  
Draco sits straighter, “What did?” he asks.   
Harry blushes more, if that’s even possible, he was so red already, “Your fingers in my hair. It felt good - really good.” Harry admits, breathily.  
A head massage is a strange thing to get worked up over, Draco thinks. Still, he smirks evilly and reaches out to rub Harry’s head again. At first he just stares at Draco, shocked, but after a moment his eyes start drifting closed, his body swaying towards Draco, and he moans. It’s soft again, like last time.   
Using his free hand Draco pushes Harry’s shoulder until he’s lying across his lap.   
As he rubs Harry’s scalp with his fingers he starts to recognize a pattern. When Draco rubs at a certain spot Harry goes very still and makes breathy noises, which Draco is certain are moans that Harry is trying to conceal.   
After a few times of this happening Draco experimentally starts rubbing only on these spots.   
After a minute of patient rubbing, Draco is rewarded with a rather loud moan. Harry then melts against him, hiding his face against Draco’s thigh.   
Draco can feel his warm breath there, radiating beneath his pants, and for some reason it makes him hard.  
No. no. This cannot be happening.  
Draco quickly starts thinking of things to make the hardness in his pants go away before Harry notices.  
Bugs crawling, wrinkles, dirt, plaid, Father’s face if he ever found out about this.   
Thankfully, it works. Then he realizes that Harry has been stragely still, his breath is no longer as harsh as it was a moment ago.  
Draco leans down, certain that the smaller boy had fallen asleep again.  
When he gets closer to Harry’s face he gets a whiff of something amazing, like nothing Draco had ever smelled before.   
Does he wear cologne or something? Draco wonders, leaning closer and trying to figure out exactly what the smell was.   
Harry suddenly stirs. Draco blinks and pulls back, his mind feels foggy, like he’d been in a trance of sorts. Mentally, he chides himself for letting himself get carried away again.   
Harry sits up, looking at the floor, “You’re - very good at that-” he says.  
“Well- I - um-” Draco looks for something to say back. He’s feeling uncharacteristically flustered and he doesn’t entirely understand why.  
Or why I become so discombobulated when I’m around Harry?  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Harry says, smiling up at him.   
Draco feels his heart beat extra hard, it’s almost painful. Then Harry looks away and the moment is broken.   
Draco stands, “Okay-” he says, brushing himself off. He doesn’t offer his hand to Harry, but it doesn’t matter because a moment later the boy is standing as well.   
“I suppose I’ll - see you around.” Harry says, but it sounds more like a question.  
“Yeah. Of course. We are friends now - remember?” Draco says, covering up his discomfiture with a mask of gaiety.   
Harry smiles fully, “Right. Friends. Goodnight Malfoy.” he says. Before Draco can react Harry is out of the door and out of sight.   
For a moment he just stands there, breathing deeply, until he feels composed enough to leave.   
Don’t forget, Draco. The plan is to get a bunch of embarrassing dirt on Harry, get him to trust you, and then reveal it all and watch Harry fall to peices. Think of how hilarious it will be to watch him break down, see the expression on his face when you do so. Think snake.  
Draco heads out of the abandoned classroom and towards the Dungeons, unable to shake his discontent. 

~ ~ ~


	4. Chapter Three

The next time Harry and Draco met, Draco was ready. He had written to his Aunt Belletrix, who he knew was into this stuff, and asked her what she recommended. He didn’t name any names or give her any details about the situation, not that he had to worry about Belletrix telling his Father about any of this, but still she would be torturing him, figuratively, for months about this.  
Her letter was long and informative and, suprisingly, gushy. She went on and on about BDSM and the Dom/Sub code. She went into embarrassing detail about bondage and roleplaying, among other things.  
Roleplaying. Draco had mused to himself. Isn’t that basically what I’m doing?  
He had hated to ask for help, but he desperately needed it. He couldn’t keep floundering in ignorance about this - Harry would catch on if he did.  
Draco passed Harry the note in Charms this time, a week after their last meeting. It read: Meet me. You know where.  
Harry met his eyes, silently conveying that he understood.  
Neither knew that, from across the room, a suspicious pair of eyes was watching their encounter.  
That night, just as before, Draco got to the classroom before Harry, only this time Harry didn’t stumble into his arms upon entry. Draco pretended he wasn’t disappointed by this and led Harry over to the same spot by the window. The spot. Not our spot. Calling it ‘ours’ would be admitting that there is an ‘us’ which there isn’t. Not really anyway, even if Harry does think otherwise.  
“Kneel.” Draco says.  
Harry stares at him a second and obeys. He gets on his knees in front of him, facing away, toward the window.  
Draco pulls a strip of cloth out of his pocket and holds it in front of Harry’s face, “I’m going to blindfold you.” He says. Not asking, telling.  
Harry reaches out and feels of the fabric. When his hand falls to his side he swallows hard, the sound of it is rather audible, it’s so silent, “Okay.” he says.  
Draco binds the cloth over the kneeling boy’s eyes, making sure it isn’t too tight or caught in his hair, but also careful to cover his eyes so he can’t see. And so I can’t see his eyes. No way to bewitch me now, eh, Potter.  
Once he’s finished blindfolding him, Draco takes a step back and surveys his work. Silently, he circles around Harry, making sure he can’t see him. Harry doesn’t move. He only stays, kneeling, his breath coming in hard, harsh rasps, Draco can almost hear Harry’s pulse thudding in his veins, faster and faster, but he knows he’s only imagining it.  
It’s just my imagination. Father said it wouldn’t happen until I turned seventeen. This is all in my head. Potter’s playing tricks on me. Hormones raging.  
“Now I’m going to bind your hands.” He says.  
In, out, “Okay.” Harry says.  
Draco takes out his wand and, after Harry has brought his hands together behind his back, whispers a word. Rope winds around Harry’s hands, binding him.  
“It’s cupboard. My safeword.” Harry whispers.  
Draco blinks, thinking fast back to his letter. Safeword.  
“Okay.” he says.  
There’s a pause, “What’s yours?” Harry asks.  
Draco stares at him, all trussed up and he’s still talking. Can’t gag him - he needs his mouth for what we’re about to do.  
“Snake.” Draco blurts.  
Harry cocks his head to the side and then nods, “Okay.” he whispers.  
Draco slips back into character, “Alright, Potter. Starting now there will be no talking on your part unless I ask you a direct question. Understand?” Draco asks.  
“Yes.” Harry replies.  
“Every move you make will be directed by me, otherwise you are not to move.” Draco goes on, “The only part of your body that will need to move is your mouth. Got it?”  
“Yes.” Harry says, his voice rougher now, as if he senses what’s to come.  
Draco moves in front of Harry. Slowly, deliberately, he shucks his robe and drops it gently to the floor. Then he unzips his pants and pushes his pants and boxers down his thighs, freeing his slightly hard member. For some reason, seeing Harry all trussed up like this is turning him on.  
Gently, he pumps himself a few times to get himself ready. This isn’t so bad, he thinks. Not to embarrassing to be sucked off by another guy. At least I’m not the one doing the sucking.  
Once he’s hard enough he steps forward, his erection is level with Harry’s upper lip.  
“Open your mouth.” Draco says.  
Harry does so, opening wide. Draco can feel his damp, hot breath against his bare skin and it makes him shiver. His cock twitches.  
Reaching out, Draco grabs Harry’s chin and levels it with the head of his erection. He moves his hips just enough that it’s sitting on tip of Harry’s tongue.  
“Take it all in and suck.” Draco commands, almost harshly.  
He looks away as Harry’s mouth closes around his cock. Heat and wetness envelopes him as he leans forward to take in his hardness. For a moment Draco thinks he’s doing it slowly on purpose, to torture him, but then he feels his erection hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry swallows around him and Draco has to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the feeling of his throat muscles contracting around his cock.  
Then Harry starts to suck. His tongue moves. He slides back off and lets the tip of his tongue circle the head. When he takes him back in he sucks on the head - hard. Draco’s legs go weak, it feels so good. He has to push his hands into Harry’s hair for support. When he does Harry makes a small noise, his cock slides further into his mouth.  
Draco gets an idea.  
As Harry continues sucking him off, going in and out and sucking and licking, driving Draco crazy, Draco starts rubbing Harry’s head again.  
Harry moans throatily around Draco’s erection, his throat constricting around him as he does. Warmth floods Draco’s belly, his hips jerk forward, with a moan of his own he unloads in the back of Harry’s throat.  
Draco has to fight to keep from falling over afterwards as wave after wave of the aftershock crashes through him. His legs feel like they’re about to collapse. He breaths hard, his member still in Harry’s mouth. After a few minutes, he pulls out.  
It takes a second for Harry to close his mouth and then he just kneels there - panting.  
Draco’s cock is still warm and sticky from being in the other boys mouth, it twitches again when Draco looks Harry over, his eyes resting on the boys erection.  
Quickly, Draco pulls his pants up and fastens them. Only then, when he is no longer exposed, does Draco take a step towards Harry.  
Moving behind him, Draco undoes the ropes around the boy’s wrists.  
He tosses the broken ropes into a corner, freeing Harry’s hands. He leans down to Harry’s ear, whispering, “Now, I want you to touch yourself.”  
Harry’s breathing hitches, “O-okay.” he breaths.  
His hands move around to his front. Draco can hear him unzipping his pants, but can see nothing.  
He knows when Harry starts touching himself because his breathing becomes shallower and his arms start moving.  
Draco, feeling a bit mischevious, brings his hands up to Harry’s hair. Once again he starts rubbing his hands over Harry’s scalp on the spots he knew to be extra sensitive.  
Harry moaned and leaned back against Draco’s legs for support.  
Draco smiles, but remains silent, as he continues his ministrations. A minute later Harry’s body jerks in a voilent shudder as Harry cums..  
Draco lets him lean back against him long enough to get his breath back and then moves away. He has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when Harry nearly falls over and has to catch himself.  
“You may take off your blindfold now.” Draco says, moving quietly toward the door and picking up his fallen robes as he goes.  
Harry’s hands go up to untie the blindfold, but before he can remove it completely Draco ducks out of the door and out of sight.  
He makes his way back to the dungeons laughing quietly.  
~  
Harry looks around the darkened classroom. He’s alone. The door is slightly ajar, leading him to believe that Draco fled the room only moments before he could get the blindfold off. No doubt he did it on purpose for a laugh.  
Well, Ha ha , Draco. It isn’t funny, Harry thinks sourly as he stands and brushes dust off of his pants. When he moves the insides of his pants move around stickily.  
“Euch.” Harry mutters, picking it away from his skin.  
He heads out the door and towards Griffindor Tower.  
Don’t mess with your pants. Don’t. You’ll only make it more obvious that there’s something weird going on.  
Nevertheless, once or twice Harry stopped and picked his pants away from his crotch.  
He didn’t even notice that someone was following him. 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a couple chapters a day until it's all posted. BTW the unedited version and the edited version are basically two different stories (There are lots of holes to fill, etc, in this story.) Certain elements which I have added to the edited version make that version completely different from this version. (I.E. The twins involvement.) Just putting that out there! Thanks so much for reading!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter Four

Harry is in a dark place. No, it’s not dark. It’s just - nothing. A place of nothing, only it’s easier to call it darkness. Calling it darkness makes it less scary somehow.  
A low hissing sounds around him. It seems to be everywhere a nowhere all at once. The sound reminds Harry of running water, tv static, snakes. He shivers involuntarily, feeling cold. But if this is a dream then I shouldn’t be able to feel cold, should I?  
Harry suddenly gets the feeling that there are other people there, just out of his reach - just out of sight. In the nothing-ness. Harry tries to call to them, but no one answers. So he starts running. Cold sweat drips down his back, his breath comes in hard pants.   
“They aren’t there,” says a voice. It sounds so familiar, but Harry can’t think why. “There’s no one here but us. Harry Potter.”  
Harry sits upright in bed, breathinging hard. He looks around. There’s moonlight streaming in through the windows, illuminating the Griffindor Tower Boy’s dorms and all it’s sleeping occupants. All but one.   
Harry throws off his covers. He’s drenched in sweat, right through his night-clothes.   
“Just a dream. It was just a dream.” he whispers to himself.  
But still, he can’t stop shivering, and he can’t shake the horrible feeling of icy dread settling in the back of his mind.   
That voice, it was so . . . Harry shivers as he remembers it.   
Harry mechanically gets on a clean nightgown and climbs back into bed, but for the rest of the night, no matter how hard he tries to get comfortable, Harry is unable to get back to sleep. He tosses and turns until dawn.  
~  
At breakfast Draco peeks across the room over the rim of his goblet of pumkin juice. Harry sits, slumped, at his usual seat at the end of Griffindor Table. He hasn’t so much as touched his food and he looks to be on the verge of falling out of his chair.   
Inwardly, Draco wondered why Harry was so tired. Their meeting hadn’t gone too late last night. When he himself had made it back to Slytherin Common Room no one had even noticed his absence.   
What if Harry saw someone else after me? A hot flood of jealousy spreads through Draco’s stomach, making it hard for him to swallow his pumpkin juice. He slams his goblet back onto the table with much more force than necessary.   
Making no effort to explore this newfound feeling - or deny it’s reasoning - Draco is up and out of his chair, moving across the room towards Harry.  
It takes Harry a moment to lift his head from off the table and look over at Draco as he storms over, a fact that makes Draco even more angry.  
“Draco?” Harry asks, his tone sluggish, “What are you-”  
Draco doesn’t answer. Once he reaches Harry he grabs the Griffindor’s wrist and hauls him out of his chair. Harry doesn’t come easily.   
Draco pulls him out of the Great Hall, not slowing down despite Harry’s inability to keep up.  
Harry stumbles behind him until they reach a door. Draco throws it open, still seeing red.   
He pushes Harry inside first and then comes in after, locking the door with his wand.   
It isn’t until he turns toward Harry that he realizes that they’re in a broom closet.   
“Wh-what’s going on?” Harry asks.  
“You tell me. Why are you so tired?” Draco asks, still in the grips of jealous fury.  
Harry looks puzzled, “I had a nightmare and I couldn’t sleep.” he replies innocently.  
Draco’s eyes narrow, “Is that all?” he asks.  
Harry leans away from him a little, “Yes, what else would I be doing?” he asks, his words drawn out with a huge yawn. The small boy sways unsteadily on his feet and Draco reaches out to steady him. His expression softens.  
“I thought you might be seeing someone else.” Draco admits, feeling a bit silly for getting so worked up over nothing.  
Harry looks up at him, confusion dawning over his face, “Who else could I be seeing? The only person in the school that’s bothered to associate with me since the rumors started is you.” He says.  
Draco nods, unable to look away, “You’re right - I was being stupid.” he says.  
Suddenly, as though just realizing that they’re alone together in a broom closet, Harry blushes and looks away.   
In that very same moment the small room fills with a delicious scent - the same scent that intoxicated Draco before. He leans forward, inhaling deeply.   
His head spins. Harry turns to look up at him.  
Suddenly Draco has Harry pinned against the wall between a stack of mop buckets and old brooms covered in cobwebs. His mind goes blank. All he can think about is teeth and lips and tongues and the warm body pressed against his. Harry.  
Draco’s mouth moves roughly against Harry’s, his tongue dips in and out of his mouth, brushing against Harry’s lips, his tongue, his teeth, tasting him.   
Harry’s hands grip his shirt and the blonde doesn’t even care if the fabric wrinkles or tears.  
He can’t think about anything but skin and body. A foreign longing rips through his body as he grips Harry’s torso and pulls it against his. Every part of him can feel their pulses beating together, thier harsh breaths mingling, the rustle of clothes and the soft whisper of skin on skin. Harry moans against Draco’s mouth, which, for no reason, starts to hurt at the gums. Too much kissing?  
He pulls away and starts kissing lightly across Harry’s cheek and neck to his collar bone. His mouth moves against Harry’s throat and when Harry moans he swallows the vibrations like candy. He doesn’t realize what’s happening yet, everything is too muddled. Fog in his head. Static in his pants. Molten heat inbetween. Desire.   
The smell here, at Harry’s throat, is intense. He can almost taste it. He licks at the creamy skin, he sucks on it hard. Harry hums thoatily, so it must feel good.  
There’s a moment. Everything freezes. Draco’s teeth are aching, he opens his mouth, baring his teeth slightly as his lips come down around Harry’s pulse point.   
It’s only a nip. A slight tear in the skin. Draco licks up the single drop of blood that beads over the spot.   
Harry drops out from beneath him and Draco lets him slump to the floor. For a moment his head clears. He looks down at Harry in wonder and Harry stares up at him with shock.   
“Y-You bit me.” Harry says, but he doesn’t seem to actually mind.   
Draco licks his lips, his eyes on Harry’s neck. He drops down to his knees in front of him.   
He leans toward Harry, who has closed his eyes. He doesn’t stop Draco as he starts kissing his neck again. When he gets to the scrape he attempts to repeat his previous actions to draw blood. Instead he brings down his teeth too hard and bites, sloppily, into Harry’s neck.   
Hot blood flows out of the wound and into Draco’s waiting mouth. He quickly clamps down his lips to keep any blood from escaping and starts licking and sucking on the bite as more blood flows out. The taste is so exquisite, rich and sweet, that it makes Draco’s head spin.   
Harry hisses softly, his hand raises to Draco’s shoulder but then falls weakly to his side.   
After a minute or two Draco’s mind clears enough for him to realize what’s going on.   
He quickly pulls away. Harry moans weakly when Draco’s teeth pull out of his neck.   
Draco crouches in front of Harry, waiting worriedly for him to get up, but he doesn’t move.   
“Harry-?” he asks, putting his hand on his shoulder. Harry’s head falls onto his shoulder, exposing his bite. Even in the darkness Draco can see the blood still dribbling from the wound. He swallows hard and looks away, feeling that dizzying hunger burn through him again. His new fangs throb a little. He covers his mouth with his hand. Shit shit shit. What have I done? What if he’s dead? How could I have come into my creature inheritance so early? What the fuck?   
He hears another moan and cuts a quick look toward Harry, who has slid sideways and caught himself with his hands. He sways weakly on his hands and knees, his face is hidden by his messy hair.   
Draco scoots closer to him and puts a hand on his back, “Harry? Are you okay?”   
The dark haired boy doesn’t answer, but collapses over onto Draco’s knee.   
Draco’s hand slides around Harry’s waist to keep him from falling over. He hauls him gently into his lap, “Harry?” he repeats.   
Harry groans sleepily in response, “M’Tired-” he mumbles.   
Oh no. If he dies I’m going to go down in history as the guy who killed Harry Potter. Shit.  
“ Don’t go to sleep Harry, do you hear me? Stay awake.” Draco says, putting his arms around Harry and picking him up. He then has to struggle to get his wand out of his pocket and unlock the door before heading toward the infirmary.   
Thankfully, the halls are all empty because all the students were still at breakfast. Draco slipped unnoticed to the hospital wing. Unfortunately the infirmary was also empty.   
“Aah, Madam Pomfrey must be at breakfast too.” he groans.  
“Can I shleep now” Harry whispers, his face snuggled into Draco’s shoulder.   
Draco stares at him, his complexion is worryingly pale, “Not yet.” he says firmly.   
Harry makes a soft, frustrated noise. Draco rolls his eyes and moves to lay the half concious boy on one of the cots.   
Just then the doors to the infirmary open and Madam Pomfrey comes in. When she sees Draco and Harry she starts a little and then comes rushing over.   
“Dear oh dear, what’s happened Mr. Malfoy?” she asks.   
Draco looks away awkwardly, “Auh - well you see -”  
Before Draco can react the Nurse grabs his face and pulls back his lips to examine his teeth.  
After a moment she lets him go, and starts examining Harry.   
“Mr. Malfoy, how old are you?” she asks.  
“S-sixteen.” Draco says.   
She moves across the room and starts getting things from a cabinet.  
“Well then, I’d say your a bit early.” she says as she snaps on a pair of bright blue latex gloves. Draco watches as she opens a jar with a bunch of white creamy stuff in it.   
“Y-yeah-” Draco says, nervously watching her hands. She scoops a big glob of the white stuff onto her fingers. When she moves to put the white stuff on Harry’s neck Draco quickly moves to block her. “W-wait - what is that?” he asks.   
She smiles at him, “It’s just something to close his wound.” she says.   
Draco moves his hand, “Oh-Okay. . .” he says.   
When the white stuff meets Harry’s skin he hisses softly, as if in pain.   
Draco opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again when the nurse shoots him an amused look.  
“I - I just want to make sure that he’s okay.” Draco says defensively as Madam Pomfrey puts a bandage over Harry’s neck.   
“ Whatever you say.” she says, smiling. She picks up a small bottle and uncorks it, “This is a blood replenishing potion.” she says. Then she lifts Harry’s head and puts the bottle to his lips. He swallows weakly and she lays him back onto the bed, “Rest now, dear.” she says.   
Harry yawns and turns onto his side. He’s asleep almost instantly.   
“Now that I have taken care of Mr. Potter. It’s your turn Mr. Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey says as she returns the jar to it’s shelf and takes off the gloves.   
“My turn? But I’m not sick.” Draco says, taking a step back.  
“Nevertheless. You have come into your creature inheritance almost a year early and you’ve attacked a student.” She says.   
Draco swallows, “I - I didn’t attack him. He could’ve told me to stop if he wanted to.” Draco says defensively.   
The nurse starts walking toward a door in the back of the room, “Wether Mr. Potter gave his consent or not, I am required to inform both of your gaurdians at once.” she says.  
Draco’s insides grow cold, “You’re going to tell my Father?” he asks.  
“Yes,” She says, opening her office door, “I suggest you make yourself comfortable.” the door slams behind her and all is silent.  
Well, Draco looks from Harrys sleeping face to the empty cot next to his, I might as well do as she says. Once my Father finds out about this he’ll skin me alive. Draco sits down on the bed next to Harry. The moment he swings himself into bed next to Harry his eyes start feeling heavy. His head lolls over and, in a moment, he’s asleep.

~ ~ ~


	6. Chapter Five

Harry only wakes up once. Draco is by his side, awake. He’s talking to someone. Harry turns toward him, wraps his arms around his waist and then settles down against the Slytherin’s stomach. As he’s doing this, Draco grows silent, but once Harry settles down he starts talking again.  
“Has he awoken yet?” a voice asks. It’s a familiar voice.   
“No. I don’t think so. He didn’t sleep last night - nightmares.” Draco explains.   
“Ah, yes. Sirius has those too - sometimes I find him in the bathroom - vomiting. That’s only when the dreams are really bad though.” the voice murmurs. Suddenly Harry realizes that the person speaking is Remus Lupin.   
“What does Harry have nightmares about?” Draco asks, his tone is gaurded and Harry suddenly has an urge to look at his face to see his expression. He doesn’t though - he’s too tired.   
Remus takes a moment to answer. “I think he dreams about him - voldemort. And his Aunt and Uncle. His Parents.” Remus says, sounding sad.   
Draco is silent as he takes this in, Harry feels his hands in his hair. “Why his Aunt and Uncle?” he asks.   
“I don’t think I have a right to answer that - you’ll have to ask Harry.” Remus says.   
There is a pause, “I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to comtact Harry’s gaurdian? Why are you here?” Draco asks coldly. Probobly upset that Remus didn’t tell him what he wanted, Harry thinks.   
“Ah, yes, well she talked to me first and I decided that it might be better if we wait to tell Sirius about all this.” Remus says, sounding awkward.  
“Why not?” Draco asks.  
“Sirius can be very - unreasonable - when it comes to Harry. I didn’t want to get him all worked up unless I knew for sure wether or not there’s a reason for it.” Remus says.   
Draco is silent again.  
“Well, I have another class soon.” Remus says.   
“Right well, thanks for the book.” Draco says.  
Harry hears distant footsteps and then a door opening and closing.   
What book? Harry has no time to wonder about this because just then he falls asleep again.  
~  
Lucius Malfoy could not believe it when Madam Pomfrey contacted him, telling him that his son had come into his creature inheritance early. More than that, he was certain that his son would never attack another student - at least not without provocation.   
Upon arriving at the School he immediately seeked council with his old friend, Severus Snape.   
“What do you know about all this Severus?” Lucius asks as they walk together toward the School Infirmary.   
“I know only what Madam Pomfrey has told me - as you know, Dumbledore is away on Ministry Business.” Snape says.   
Lucius frowns, “Haven’t you gone to see him? You are his head of house.” he says.   
Snape looks sheepish, “I couldn’t. If what Pomfrey said is true - well - it would be unwise for me, an unmated vampire, to approach a freshly mated vampire, much less one that’s only just come into his inheritance.” Snape says.  
“He’s not ‘Freshly mated’.” Lucius says, glaring.   
“Nevertheless.” Snape says. At this point they reach the door. Lucius puts his hand on the door handle, “Aren’t you coming in?” he asks.  
“No.” Snape says, hanging back.   
Lucius snorts and opens the door.   
Inside, Draco is sitting up on one of the beds. In one hand he holds an old looking book, which he appears to be reading. The other hand is in his lap.  
“Draco, I knew that nurse was-” Lucius pauses when Draco looks up from his book and glares at him.  
“Shh. You’re going to wake him up.” Draco says.   
“Him? Draco why are you in here?” Lucius asks, taking a step closer to his son.  
Draco closes his book and sets it on the table beside the bed, “It was an accident really. I didn’t realize what was happening and - well he didn’t stop me.” Draco says, keeping his eyes trained down at his lap.  
“Are you - are you saying that the nurse was telling the truth?” Lucius asks.  
Draco peeks up at him, “What did she tell you?” he asks.  
“She said that you’d come into your inheritance early and that you’d attacked a student.” Lucius says.  
“Then she was telling the truth, but I didn’t really attack him - like I said, he could’ve stopped me.” Draco says.   
“‘He.’ You keep saying ‘he’. Who exactly-?” Lucius takes a few more steps toward Draco. Once he’s close enough he sees that on the other side of the bed lies a familair looking boy with dark hair.  
“It can’t be - Harry Potter?” Lucius says, shocked.   
Draco’s hand, which he had thought was in his lap, is actually playing with the sleeping boy’s messy hair, winding it around and around his long, pale fingers.   
Lucius had to take a deep breath, an effort to remain calm. I should have let Narcissa come. She was always better at these talks.   
“Father - why did I come into my inheritance early?” Draco asks.  
“Well - you know - sometimes - you’re an early bloomer?” Lucius says, trying with all his might to keep from having to admit to what has happened.   
Draco, unfortunately, immediately catches his lie. His fingers in Harry’s hair still, his eyes grow cold, “Don’t lie to me, Father.” he says.  
“I-”  
“ I’m not a little kid anymore, I deserve to know the truth.” Draco goes on, interrupting Lucius before he can speak.   
“Draco, listen. It’s not unusual for a wizard or witch with vampire creature blood to come into their inheritance early.” Lucius says.  
“But, why?” Draco asks, his voice rising with his annoyance. Harry stirs, no doubt roused by the sound of Draco’s anger.  
“It usually only happens because you have found your mate.” Lucius admits.   
Draco stares at him. This was obviously not what he had expected.   
Harry groans and shifts position on the bed. His arm tightens around Draco’s waist and his face presses more into his hip than his stomach now.   
Lucius stares awkwardly away and Draco stares into space.   
“You mean - Harry?” Draco asks in a whisper.   
Lucius nods, “Well - Assuming. If you want to find out for sure - there is a test of sorts.” he says.  
Draco breaks from his trance and looks up at his Father, “What kind of test?” he asks.  
Lucius looks toward the door, “It’s harmless, really. I’ll bring Snape into the room and we’ll see how you react when he comes near Harry.” His expression is serious, but inside he’s eager to see how this will all pan out. It will, he thinks, be quite amusing.   
~  
Draco stares skeptically at his father, “I’m not sure how this will prove anything - but sure. Let’s try it.” he says.   
His Father smiles at him. A moment later, he’s dragging Snape into the room behind him.   
“This is really a bad idea, Lucius.” the professor is saying.  
Really, what’s the point of this? Even if I did come into my inheritance early and suck Harry’s blood, that doesn’t mean he’s my mate.   
Harry groans again and sits up slightly, supporting himself on his elbow. Draco is momentarily distracted from watching his Father drag his Professor toward him. Instead he watches as Harry blinks sleepily and yawns, “Wh-what’s going on?” he asks.  
Draco opens his mouth to answer him when his Father and Snape finally reach them.  
“Alright, now. Severus?” Lucius gestures toward the tall man straightening his robes.  
He looks pale, sickly almost, and very nervous for some reason.  
He nods at Lucius and reaches for Harry, but his eyes are fixed on Draco.   
The blonde, at first, watches him with mild curiosity.  
As the Potions Master’s hand gets closer to Harry, he shrinks back into Draco’s side.  
Draco, at first, is only mildly concerned about this.  
Suddenly, as the man’s hand is about to touch Harry, Draco feels something shift inside him. In less than a second he has moved, his body blocking Snape from touching the smaller boy. He eyes stay trained on the man, glaring, daring him to try to touch him again. His entire being is screaming mine. He’s mine.   
Snape quickly retracts his hand and takes a step back. He throws Lucius a look that says ‘I told you so’ and leaves the room. Draco keeps his eyes on him until he’s gone.   
Draco’s Father is smiling as he backs toward the door, “I think I’ll just go and send word for your Mother. She’s better at these things and - you should really calm down.” he says. Then he too is gone.   
After a second he looks down at Harry. The smaller boy is pinned beneath him, chest to chest. Draco meets his startled green eyes, breathing hard.   
What just happened?  
“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asks.   
They stare at each other - Draco has no idea what to say. Harry is his mate? Not possible. And yet - why else would he have jumped inbetween him and Snape like that?   
No. I hate Harry Potter. I have this whole plan to ruin him.   
He opens his mouth to say something, but a voice behind him beats him to it.  
“Ah, good. You’re awake.” Madam Pomfrey says, “We were beginning to think you’d sleep forever, Mr. Potter.”   
Draco slides off of Harry, who sits up, still looking at him with that curious look in his eyes.   
Draco looks away. He grabs the book from the nightstand and stands up, “I - I should probably go - I missed class yesterday and I’ve been wearing these robes for far too long and - yeah.” Draco says as he backs up towards the door. He fumbles for the handle and quickly slips out. He runs toward the Astronomy Tower, his chest heaves with every breath.   
Only once he’s up in the tower, looking out over the grounds, can he really breath.   
How long he stands there, he doesn’t know. When he’s calm enough he gets out the book and starts to read.   
~  
As soon as Harry is released from the hospital wing he starts to look for Draco.   
He wants to tell him that what happened wasn’t his fault, that he’s fine, but no matter where he looks he can’t find him. He’s not in the library, or in Slytherin Common Room (he asked), or in Snape’s office (He’d dropped by there hoping he’d know where he is.) but no matter where he looks he can’t find him.   
“Snape said to look in the Astronomy Tower-” Harry says to himself as he walks up all the steps of the tower.   
Up ahead of him he sees a flash of red hair. Ron? What’s Ron doing at the Astronomy Tower so early?   
Harry follows him, but makes sure he isn’t noticed. Even without his invisibility cloak he’s pretty good at being extra quiet (years of tip toeing around the Dursley’s).   
When the red haired boy gets to the top Harry hides out of sight, just around the corner.  
“You lied to me. You said you wouldn’t hurt him. You said you’d embarrass him. Instead you’ve done the opposite.” Ron says, sounding almost angrier than he was when he and Harry had argued. Who is he talking to? And who is he talking about?  
Harry ignores the sick feeling creeping into his stomach and peeks around the corner to see who Ron is talking to.  
“It’s complicated Weasley.” Draco says, his blonde hair shines in the sunlight. Harry has to force his fist in his mouth to keep from making a sound. His insides feel like they’ve been scooped out with a melon baller.   
“Complicated? In what way?” Ron asks.  
“I thought you didn’t want to know my plans.” Draco says.  
Ron turns a furious shade of red, “That was before I realized that you weren’t using what I told you.” he says.  
“What do you mean? I am using it.” Draco says, sounding confused.  
“No you aren’t. You’re playing fuck-buddy.” Ron yells.  
“I’m using his weakness against him! You said-” Draco shouts back.  
“I LIED! HARRY DOESN’T HAVE A FUCKING KINK! I MADE THE WHOLE THING UP!” Ron screams.   
Draco, in comparison, is extremely quiet. “You what?” he asks.  
“I lied, okay? I didn’t think you’d - I thought you’d just tell everyone about it - start another rumor or something.” Ron says, running out of steam.   
Draco says nothing. Harry wishes he could see the look on his face. He wants to ask him if what they’re saying is true, but he’s frozen. Dread clings to him, like ice.   
“If that was the case then why didn’t you start it - you’ve started plenty of others.” Draco says.  
“I didn’t want people to think that I was into it too. I mean - how else would I know about it, y’know?” he says.   
Draco shakes his head. “Rediculous.” he whispers.   
This makes Ron angry again, “Well, what was your plan then?” he asks.  
“I was going to use his weakness against him, as I said before. I was going to - seduce him and then, once he’d fallen for me, tell him ‘the truth’, that I’d done it all to humiliate him, etc.”  
Draco trails off, looking out across the grounds. This high up it almost looks like they’re up in the clouds. Harry feels drops fall onto his hand. Reaching up, he touches his cheek, which is wet. He rubs it away, but the tears keep falling. I shouldn’t feel this way, I can’t.   
Harry turns and heads back down the stairs. I should have known it was all a - a prank. Malfoy would never - Harry’s thoughts are cut off. Above him he hears yelling.   
“Harry!” Draco’s voice yells.  
Harry starts to run.  
~ ~ ~


	7. Chapter Six

Draco is angry. Angry with Weasley for lying to him about Harry’s kink. Angry at himself for not realizing it was a lie. And he’s confused. If Harry doesn’t even like that Dom/Sub shit then why did he let me do it to him?   
In his head he remembers when they were standing in the abandoned classroom, the way Harry looked at the blindfold suspended between them. The way he blushed in the broom cupboard, like he’d never been in a situation like that before.   
The way he looked at him only an hour or so ago in the infirmary, the complete trust in his eyes - Draco had never earned that trust. He didn’t deserve it. So why?   
A breeze moves around the room, ruffling Draco’s hair and Weasley’s badly buttoned robes. Ron opens his mouth to say something, but Draco holds up his hand in a signal for him to shut up. Draco takes a deep breath. That smell - why is it so familiar?   
Draco follows the smell over to where the stairs meet the landing. The smell is stronger here.  
Draco takes another whiff and is slammed with a memory.   
A memory of him and Harry in the broom cupboard. Harry is blushing, and then Draco smells that smell and -   
“Harry-” Draco whispers, more to himself than Weasley.  
“What?” Ron asks.  
“I - I think Harry has been here-” Draco says. His stomach suddenly feels cold, the feeling of an ice cube sliding down the back of his neck comes on him, “He must have heard us.”  
“How do you know?” Ron asks, looking horrified.  
“I just know, okay?” Draco says, his voice rising.  
Ron looks at him sceptically, “Well - even if he was and he heard us - who would beleive him, right?” He says. What he says is supposed to be cocky, but his face is white and his voice trembles.  
“Is that what matters? HE HEARD US! He knows everything he - “ Draco pauses, he’s started pacing around the space, “Shit, shit, I never should have left the infirmary.” he whispers to himself.   
“Oh, come on. Why do you care if he heard us? You hate him anyway.” Ron says.  
Draco stops pacing and faces the red-haired Weasley, “I care because he’s my mate.” Draco hisses. Ron stares at him like he’s gone crazy. Draco doesn’t stop to explain anything to him, though. He starts down the stairs, taking them two at a time. If I’m fast then maybe I can catch up with him.   
“HARRY!” he calls.   
He stumbles past another corner and sees a flash of dark hair disappear around the next corner. “Harry, wait.” he calls.   
Harry doesn’t answer him.   
Draco runs faster. Harry reaches the foot of the stairs first, but he’s losing speed. Draco quickly catches up with him. He grabs his arm, hoping to stop him. Instead Harry trips and falls, talking Draco down with him. They end up on the floor, Harry kneeling, his arm stretched out behind him, his head bowed. Draco is behind him, crawling forward.   
“H-Harry,” he puffs. They’re both breathing hard.   
The dark haired boy tries to wrest his hand from Draco’s grip, but the attempt is half-hearted and after a moment he gives up.  
“Harry - please - let me - explain.” Draco puffs between heaving breaths.  
“You’ve said enough - let me go.” Harry whispers, trying to pull his arm away again.  
His tone worries Draco. “Harry - look at me.” he says.  
Harry’s arms shake, his body trembles, he looks firmly away from Draco.   
“What you said - to Ron - were you telling the truth?” Harry asks.  
Draco looks away and back again, hoping Harry would turn and weet his eyes, “I didn’t lie. If he had asked me yesterday I would have been telling the truth.” Draco says.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asks.  
“Things have - changed.” Draco says.  
Harry doesn’t say anything this time, but Draco can tell that he doesn’t believe him.  
“Harry - “  
“I thought - let me go. Please.” Harry says, pulling on his arm again, harder this time. Draco holds fast, keeping him from running away. “You thought what? “ Draco asks.   
Harry keeps his mouth shut and replies with a simple shaking of the head.   
Then, with a particularly hard yank from Harry and an even harder counter yank from Draco , Harry falls backward into Draco’s lap.   
Draco is strongly reminded of the time that he rubbed Harry’s head. He could still remember the way Harry had moaned when he did.   
Absentmindedly he reaches up to do it again, “Don’t-” Harry whispers. He’s shaking like a leaf, still trying to pull away.  
Draco reaches fo Harry’s face instead. He grips the smaller boy’s chin and forces it toward him. He’s suprised by the paleness of Harry’s face, his too bright eyes and tear-stained cheeks, his trembling lips.   
“Harry, I - I -”   
“Don’t -please, just - just -” Harry dissolves into sobs. The sight of it stirs up strange feeling in Draco. His hand on Harry’s chin falls away; His hand gripping his arm loosens, but Harry doesn’t run. He slumps down in Draco’s lap, his forehead rests gently against Draco’s chest as he cries.  
“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know until this morning - or maybe I knew before that - you’re my mate.” Draco whispers, swallowing hard past the lump forming in his throat.  
“You - you’re messing with me again, aren’t you?” Harry said, hiccuping.  
Draco grabbed Harry’s face again and forced him to look at him, “I can prove it.” he growls.  
Harry hiccups another sob, but before he can speak or move Draco’s lips descend upon his.   
The kiss is feirce at first. Draco takes all his frustration and worry out on the smaller boy. Roughly, he pushes his fingers into Harry’s hair, rubbing him there until Harry relaxes against him. His other hand grips Harry’s middle back, pushing them closer together.   
At first, Harry resists him, but once Draco’s hands are on him it becomes harder for him to think straight.   
Once he gives in, Draco becomes less demanding. He seems to calm down a bit and the kiss becomes gentler and sweet. When they pull apart Harry is blushing and looking down at Draco’s lap, “W-what do your exceptional kissing skills have to do with-”   
Draco growls at him, “Harry-”   
Harry pulls away and stands up, “I should be going,” Harry says, his expression is sad, “ I missed class yesterday and I’ve been wearing these robes too long and - y’know.” he says.  
Draco’s stomach drops, “but Harry-” he starts.  
“I’ll - I’ll see you around Draco.” he whispers.   
A moment later he disappears around a corner and is gone. 

~ ~ ~

Remus and Lucius and Snape are all in Remus’ office talking about the situation between Harry and Draco when there’s a soft knock on the door. Remus gets up and opens it to reveal Harry, looking very upset.  
“Harry? What’s wrong?” Remus says, shocked.   
Behind him, Lucius and Snape stand to get a look at the tear-stained boy.   
Harry looks down at his feet, “I need to talk to Sirius - do you mind if I-”  
“Sure, sure. Go ahead. I’ll - meet you there later.” Remus says  
Harry nods slightly and moves over to the fireplace. In a flash of green flame and a cry of ‘Grimmuald Place!’ he’s gone.   
Remus turns and looks gravely at Lucius.  
“This doesn’t look good.” he says.  
~  
Draco is lying face down on his bed in the Slytherin dorms. He feels alternately angry and depressed about the situation with Harry. Why why did I have to realize my feelings for Harry at the same moment that I fucked it all up?   
He sighs miserably.   
“Whatever you’ve done we can probably set it right.” says a voice from behind him.   
Draco doesn’t move, “No, he’ll never forgive me. I fucked up.” Draco says, miserably.  
“I’m sure Harry will give you a second chance. He’s your mate and you’re a Malfoy man. He won’t be able to resist.” his father says.   
Draco gets up on his elbows, “You really think he’ll forgive me?” he asks, looking back at his Father. Lucius only nods vigorously.   
“But - wait - how did you know about-”  
“Well. for one, you haven’t changed into fresh robes yet. Second, I was visiting Professor Lupin and Harry came through on his way to see Sirius.” he says.  
Draco sits upright, “You saw him? How did he look?” Draco asks.  
Lucius’ expression is all Draco needs to know the answer, but Lucius says it anyway, “Not good, son. What did you do to upset him so much?” he asks.  
Draco flinches, “I don’t want to talk about it.” he says.  
“Fine. Just get dressed. The longer you let him dwell on this the harder it will be to get him to forgive you - have you tried your sexual charms yet?” he asks.  
Draco blushes a light pink, “Yeah, that was the first thing I tried.” he says, getting out of bed and heading for his dresser.   
Lucius nods.   
~  
As soon as Sirius saw Harry step out of his fireplace he knew something was wrong.  
He had Kreacher make them some tea and took Harry into the other room where they sat together on the couch. Harry told him the whole story up, omitting a few unnecessary details about his and Draco’s visits, until he came to coming to see Sirius.  
While he was talking Sirius held him and stroked his hair. When he was finished Sirius held him as he cried. It was during this time that Remus showed up.  
“How is he?” he mouths, stepping silently into the room.  
Sirius gives him a look, but before he can say anything Harry says, “Is it Remus? He said he was coming.” Sirius’ eyes widen slightly, “Ah, yes. It is him. Come, lets drink some of this tea. It will get cold if we let it sit any longer.” he says.   
Remus comes and sits on Harry’s other side, “Harry, I didn’t get the chance to ask earlier, but-” Remus pauses when Sirius vigorously motions for him to shut up.  
“I - I need to go to the bathroom.” Harry says quietly. Once he’s out of the room Sirius reaches over and hits Remus on the shoulder.  
“Hey!” Remus shouts.  
“What’d you have to go bringing that up for? And I was just about to get him to calm down too.” he says.  
“He’s not a baby Sirius.” Remus says, shaking his head.   
“That’s not the point - the point is-” Sirius is cut off when Kreacher comes into the room, “Sir, there are visitors.” he says.  
Sirius stares at the house elf, confused, “Visitors? Who?” he asks.  
“Me.” says Lucius Malfoy, stepping into the room behind the elf. 

~ ~ ~


	8. Chapter Seven

Draco peers over his Father’s shoulder. The room they’re on the threshold of is covered in Harry’s scent, but Draco can’t see him. The only thing keeping him from storming in and searching for him is his Father’s arm stretched across the doorway.   
“You. How dare you come here.” Sirius says, his voice angry.  
“Sirius-” Remus starts.  
“No, Remus,” Sirius says, cutting him off, “All Harry’s done since he’s got here is cry and it’s because of him.   
Remus meets his eyes, “Yes, but he’s his mate Sirius.” he says.  
The two men exchange a glance, “I don’t care. They aren’t even fully mated yet. Harry still hasn’t-” Sirius pauses, looking awkward - as though he said something wrong.  
For a moment everyone is silent.  
“I think my son should get the chance to beg Harry’s forgivness. This is their business, after all. Fully mated or not.” Lucius says, his tone stern.   
The three adults look at each other. “Fine.” Sirius says. He sits back, his arms crossed over his chest.  
Remus looks from him to Draco, “Harry went up to his room-”  
“He went to the bathroom.” Sirius says flatly.  
“Yes, that is where he said he was going, but he probably just went to his room. It’s on the second floor, third door on the right.” Remus says, sharing a glare with Sirius.   
Draco’s Father moves out of the way and Draco slides past him and toward the stairs.  
A minute later he’s standing in front of the door to Harry’s room. At first he thought they might have lied to him about the directions, but even from outside the room he can smell Harry’s scent. Draco takes a deep breath, gathering his nerves. Come on, it isn’t that hard. Just knock. Draco raises his fist to the door and knocks.  
After a second of hard silence, Draco hears footsteps on the other side of the door. It opens slowly.   
“Remus, I really don’t want to talk right now, but I’m sure Sirius does, so - oh.” Harry pauses midsentence when he looks up and sees Draco standing there. He takes a step back into his room, giving Draco a full view of his muggle t-shirt and black pajama pants, which lie low on his hips. Draco swallows hard and shifts from one foot to the other, “Uh, hi - Harry.” Draco says.   
Harry looks away, “Hi - Draco - what are you- uh- doing here?” he asks.   
“I wanted to talk to you again - about - you know.” Draco says.   
Harry looks away, and for a moment Draco thinks he’s going to turn him away, “Alright - come on in - I guess.” he says. Harry moves away from the door, opening it wider to let him in.   
Hesitantly, Draco steps inside. He lets the door shut behind him, but he jumps and turns when it slams shut. When he turns back toward Harry he’s climbed into the middle of a large canopy bed. Draco stares.at him, sitting there in the middle of the bed blushing and looking up at him like he is, Draco has to fight to keep from getting an erection. He swallows audibly and looks away.  
“Aren’t you gonna sit down?” Harry asks, “It’s kinda weird for you to be standing-”   
Mechanically, Draco sits on the edge of the bed. They are both silent. Draco takes a deep breath and loses the ability to speak as he gets a huge whiff of Harry’s scent. It was like the whole bed is steeped in the smell. Oh no - maybe I should have asked them to let us talk in the parlor or wherever.   
Draco feels a hand on his arm and spins to find Harry leaning across the space between them. When their eyes meet Harry pulls his hand back, “You wanted to talk?” he asks.  
“Y-Yes.” Draco says, his voice an octave higher than usual.   
“What did you want to say - something that you didn’t before I assume?” Harry says, smiling a little, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.  
Draco sways toward him, “Harry, listen, I - I’m really sorry. When I started - I didn’t think - and I know you don’t believe me about us being - y’know - mates, but I would never lie about that. I Promise, if you’ll give me a second chance, I’ll never ever do something like this again,” Draco looks pleadingly at Harry, who just stares at him, “Oh, I’m not making any sense, am I?” he says, hanging his head. He feels all muddled in here, surrounded by that smell, with Harry looking like he does on this bed that smells like him.  
“No- I understand. And - I suppose - I should give you a second chance. If we’re really mates.” Draco looks up at Harry as he says this, his expression hopeful.  
Harry is smiling a little, this time it reaches his eyes. They twinkle in the half-light.   
“Really?” Draco asks.  
Harry nods,” Yes. I don’t know if I forgive you just yet, but I’ll try.” he says.  
Draco’s head spins, he lurches across the space between them and plants his lips on Harry’s without thinking about the where or why or anything.  
Ha lays Harry back against the bed, their lips never part. Harry doesn’t fight him.   
“Merlin, have I ever told you how wonderful you smell?” Draco asks between kisses.   
Harry wriggles a bit beneath him, “Nu-uh.” he says.   
Draco starts kissing Harry’s collar bone and then up his throat. Harry hums softly as he does.  
“You do - you smell amazing, I just-” Draco tears at the bandaid on Harry’s neck with his teeth. He spits it away and keeps kissing and sucking his neck. Harry moans, his arms wind around Draco’s neck and fist in his hair. Suddenly Draco pulls away. He stares down at Harry, who looks up at him with heat-filled eyes.   
“Draco? What’s wrong?” Harry asks.  
Draco swallows hard, fighting back the hunger clawing at his insides, “I’m afraid - if I start I won’t be able to stop.” he says.  
Harry’s hands in his hair tighten and he pulls Draco’s face closer to his, “I don’t want you to stop - I trust you.” Harry whispers.   
Draco stares uncertainly into his eyes. He nods and leans back down toward Harry’s throat.  
He quickly finds Harry’s pulse point, just over his jugular vein. He trails his tongue up it only pausing when Harry moans and arches up against him. Then he bites. He has more control this time and manages to bite down better. He doesn’t feed for long., but pulls away after his initial hunger is sated. “I can’t have you falling asleep on me, can I?” he whispers into Harry’s ear. He can feel his erection pressing into the other boys leg.   
Harry makes a breathy sound that makes Draco smile. 

~

“So - do you think they’re getting along up there?” Remus asks.  
Sirius grunts and continues looking angrily into space.   
“I don’t hear any yelling - hopefully that’s a good sign.” Lucius says.  
Remus nods and they all look awkwardly into space again.   
“They might not come down tonight - are we going to open a guest room for Lucius?” Remus asks Sirius.   
Sirius looks over at him, appalled, “Why would they not come down tonight?” he asks.  
Remus looks away, “Well, when Harry was admitted to the hospital wing it was because Draco had drank his blood and Harry fell asleep afterward. Draco stayed with him in the infirmary until he woke up. I just assumed -” Remus shrugs half-heartedly.   
“Oh,” Sirius says, “I suppose we can open a guest room for him.”   
“Thank you.” Lucius replies. Sirius grunts. Remus smiles. And they all continue to stare around awkwardly.  
“They aren’t shagging.” Sirius says after a few minutes of silence. Both Remus and Lucius look at him, shocked, “Wh-what are you talking about?” Lucius asks.  
Sirius turns, fixing him with a serious look, “Come off it - I know you both were thinking it and I’m telling you, they aren’t shagging. They aren’t.” he says.  
Remus covers his face with his hands. Lucius shakes his head and looks away again, “Whatever you say.” he says.  
“They aren’t.” Sirius insists.

~

Back in Harry’s room, Draco and harry have both lost their shirts. A long strip of white fabric is tied around Harry’s neck, covering his bite wound.   
Draco trails hot kisses down Harry’s chest and stomach. When he gets to the waistband of Harry’s pants he slowly pulls back the elastic. Once the pants are off he tosses them off the bed. He is pleased to find that Harry wasn’t wearing any boxers beneath them.   
“Harry? How many people - other than me - have you been with like this?” Draco asks inbetween kisses.  
Harry looks down at him, his whole body is flushed, “I - None.” he says.  
Draco pauses, “You mean - what? You’re a virgin?” Draco asks, shocked.   
Harry turns bright red, “W-well - It’s not like I haven’t done anything. I’ve-”   
“I don’t think I want to hear about all the things you’ve done.” Draco says, a menacing edge to his voice. Harry looks away, still blushing, “You asked.” he says softly.  
To shut him up, Draco takes Harry’s length into his mouth and sucks hard.  
Harry moans and arches on the bed.   
Draco slides down, stills sucking. Beneath him, Harry bucks his hips, but Draco doesn’t stop.  
“D-Draco -” Harry pleads a bit later. Draco answers him with a throaty hum and a second later Harry comes into his mouth.   
Draco pulls away and leans up to kiss Harry on the mouth. When he pulls away, Harry is breathing hard.   
“You are mine.” Draco growls, staring hard into Harry’s eyes, “Do you understand?”   
Harry nods, “Y-yeah - I’m yours.” he whispers.  
Draco leans down and nips at Harry’s ear, kissing his neck just above the makeshift bandage, “A-ll mine.” he whispers, his voice rough. Harry moans.  
Draco pulls away and holds three fingers in front of Harry’s face, “Suck.” he commands.   
Harry swallows hard and leans up to take Draco’s fingers into his mouth. He sucks, and circles his tongue around and inbetween them. Draco has to look away while he does this because it strongly reminds him of when Harry sucked him off in the abandoned classroom.   
His cock throbs as he imagines Harry doing what he’s going to his fingers to his hard member. He groans lowly, “Alright - alright I think that’s good.” he says. Eager now to be inside Harry. Draco spreads Harry’s legs apart with one hand and, with the other, he slowly pushes one finger, slick with Harry’s saliva, into his arsehole. He moves it around, stretching him. Harry moans when he inserts another finger and then another.   
Once Draco decides that Harry is ready for him he gets rid of his own pants and positions himself over the smaller boy’s tight hole.   
“Are your ready, Harry?” he asks.   
Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as Draco plunges into him. Harry hisses and Draco moans at the tight heat around him.  
“Harry- are you?”   
“I’m - I’m fine-” Harry says, his voice hoarse.   
“I’m going to start to move.” Draco says.   
And he does. Eventually Harry starts tilting his hips up to meet him and it isn’t long before they are both coming. Draco collapses on top of Harry and their kiss is sloppy and sweet.   
Draco pulls out of Harry, who gasps slightly when he does.  
“Does it hurt?” Draco asks.   
Harry yawns, “A little” he says. Draco moves behind him so that they’re spooning.  
Harry wriggles his bum against Draco, who grits his teeth.   
“Harry.” he growls the second time that Harry does this.  
“Hmm?” Harry asks, feigning innocence.  
“You and I both know that you’re sore already. I’m usually very good at controlling myself, but right now I -” Whatever Draco was going to say is forgotten when Harry repeats the motion again, for the third time. Draco is up on his knees in a second.   
“Alright - you asked for it.” Draco growls. He grabs Harry by the waist and hauls him up onto his hands and knees.  
“We’re doing it like this this time.” Draco whispers in Harry’s ear. He trails kisses down Harry’s spine and when he gets to his tailbone Harry moans and arches his arse up toward him. Then Draco dips down and spreads Harry’s arse-cheeks apart with his hands. He leans forward and sticks his tongue into Harry’s small, pink hole. Harry whimpers and rocks forward a little. Draco surfaces a moment later, “Do you know that your arse tastes like my cum, “ Draco whispers, kissing the top of Harry’s arse lightly, “I like that.” he growls.  
He grabs Harry’s hips and gently sinks into him once again. Harry tries to move, but Draco stills him by keeping a firm grip on his waist.  
“Nu-uh, Harry. We’re doing this my way.” Draco says, grunting a little as he slowly pulls out again.  
“Draco-” Harry whines as Draco slowly enters him again - and so on and so forth.  
“Shh.” Draco says, leaning down and kissing Harry’s back.   
It’s slow going, but eventually Draco picks up speed. Harry grips fistfuls of the bedsheets, his breathing fast and hard. Once Draco is finally going a pretty good speed Harry’s arms shake, he moans, “D-draco~” he says, his voice rough and breathy. “Come for me, Harry.” Draco says through gritted teeth.   
On command, Harry comes hard across the bed spread. Draco grinds into him one last time and comes as well. Draco pulls out, but keeps his hands on Harry’s waist to keep him from collasping. Gently, he lays him down on his side. After that he hunts for his pants and, pulling his wand from his pocket, cleans up the mess on the bed. He puts his wand on the bedside table and turns back to Harry.   
Harry has turned onto his stomach and is fighting sleep. Draco crawls over to him and kisses him gently on the behind.  
“Sleep. You’re exhausted and sore, you need to sleep.” Draco says, lying down next to him.   
Harry yawns hugely and snuggles closer to Draco, resting his head on his chest.   
Draco puts his arm around him, resting his hand on his waist. Almost as soon as his eyes are closed the dark haired boy is asleep, snoring softly. A moment later, Draco follows.

~ ~ ~


	9. Chapter Eight

When Draco wakes up he’s sweating. At first he thinks it’s because of the covers on top of him, but when he moves to push them off his hands come into contact with something furry and soft. It twitches beneath his fingers, like something alive. Draco’s eyes fly open and he looks down to see Harry laying across him. He stares at the cat ears on top of the sleeping boy’s head. Those weren’t there before - were they?   
He reaches out and touches one again, it twitches, just like before, only this time Harry stirs.  
“H-Harry . . . you have cat ears.” Draco says.  
Harry groans a little and adjusts his position so that he’s lying directly on top of Draco.  
It’s only then that Draco sees the tail.   
“Y-you have a tail too.” he whispers, shocked.  
“Tail? What are you talking about?” Harry groans, peeking up at Draco sleepily.  
“You! You have cat ears and a tail!” Draco says.  
Harry brings his hand up to his head and feels of the ears. Then he fixes Draco with a look, “You have fangs and drink blood.” he points out.   
Draco blinks, “Yeah, but- nevermind.” he says. Harry humphs and hides his face in Draco’s chest again.  
Draco stares at him for a moment, still a bit shocked by the ears and tail. Suddenly the scalp sensitivity makes sense. He feels of Harry’s ears again. They’re very soft, and right in the spot that was extra sensitive. He starts to rub them, starting at the base and working towards the tip. After a minute of this Harry starts humming and a strange vibrating sound comes out of his chest. Purring, Draco’s mind supplied, he’s purring.   
Harry shifted his head into Draco’s hand, making the blonde smile. His smile faded when he sees the bandage around Harry’s neck. It’s soaked in blood and purple and yellow bruises peek out around the edges. Draco swallows hard and reaches to touch them, “Does that hurt?” he asks. The way Harry winces when his fingers lightly brush the bandages is all he needs to know.   
Draco sits up, letting Harry slide down into his lap. “Come on, I need to change your bandages.” he says. He slides off the bed and goes into the bathroom. He looks for bandaged, but all he finds is toilet paper and fresh towels. He comes back empty handed and picks up Harry’s shirt, which he tore up last night to make the first bandage. It’s already ruined anyway. He rips another strip off of it and sits on the bed next to Harry.  
Grabbing the smaller boy from behind Draco pulls him into his lap, being careful not to sit on his tail.   
He sits the makeshift bandages on the bed beside him and gently moves Harry’s head so he can get to where he tied off the soiled bandages. They come off rather easily and Draco drops them on the floor beside the bed. However, when he moves to put on the new bandages he finds himself transfixed by the wound on Harry’s neck. Fresh blood seeps out of it and down the purple black bruises covering that side of his neck. Draco’s head spins when the smell of it hits him. He leans forward.   
“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry mumbles, shivering. Did I make a noise? I must have.   
Draco doesn’t respond, but runs his tongue over Harry’s neck. Harry sags against him, his skin against Draco’s is hot, too hot, but Draco isn’t paying enough attention to notice.   
What brings him back to his senses is the sound of Harry’s pained breathing, heavy and laced with breathy whimpers. Draco forces his head back.   
“Shit, Harry, I’m sorry.” he says. He looks away from the wound, his willpower wavering. He realizes, suddenly, Harry’s skin beneath his hands is hot. He feels of the boy’s head with a hand, “Harry, you’re burning up!” he says worriedly. He looks down at him and away, “Shit shit what do I do?” he whispers to himself.   
Ten minutes later Harry is dressed in the black pajama bottoms from last night and Draco’s white button up shirt. Draco is wearing his school pants and one of Harry’s shirts which he pulled out of the dresser. He paces across the room, not looking at Harry, who is laying on the bed, propped up against the headboard. The shirt collar is stained red where it touches Harry’s wound.   
“Kreacher.” Harry says, almost absent mindedly. Draco looks over at him, confused, until the house elf pops into the room.  
“Master called?” he asks.   
Draco looks at it for a moment and then starts giving it orders.  
“Go and get Remus. Tell him we need the first aid kit.” he says.   
The elf nods and pops back out of the room.  
~  
Remus and Sirius are still in bed at this time. Sirius is actually asleep when the elf pops in.   
“Kreacher? What is it?” Remus asks groggily. Sirius stirs, peeking over at the house elf standing beside their bed.  
“The guest is asking for you sir.” he says.  
“Guest? Lucius?” he asks.  
“No sir, Master Harry’s guest. He says to bring the first aid kit.” the elf says.  
At this both Remus and Sirius bolt upright.  
“Did they say why they needed it?” Sirius asks as Remus gets up and starts getting dressed.  
“No Master. They asks for Master Remus and the First aid kit and that’s all.” he says.  
Sirius’ face falls. Remus hops around on one foot as he buttons his pants, “Kreacher, go get the first aid kit from the kitchen and bring it to me.” he says.   
Kreacher apparates out of the room with a loud pop.   
Remus pulls a dark t-shirt out of the dresser and pulls it on, his gaze trained on Sirius, who is sulking on the bed.  
“Don’t worry, Siri. It can’t be that bad. Harry will be fine.” he says.  
“Yes, but - why didn’t he ask for me?” he asks.  
Remus shrugs, “Draco is the one that asked for me - he was probobly just thinking about getting Harry patched up.” he says. Sirius humphs and turns away.  
Remus opens his mouth to say something more, but Kreacher pops back into the room before he can, carrying a largeish suitcase in his arms.  
Remus takes it from him and leaves the room.  
When he gets to Harry’s room he is only able to knock once before the door opens. Draco ushers him inside, “I was going to do it myself, but- “ he gestures toward where Harry is dozing on the bed, “I took the old bandage off,” he says. Remus moves toward Harry but stops when he realizes that Draco has stayed behind, “Aren’t you going to help?” He asks.  
Draco looks down at his feet, “I can’t.” he says.  
Remus looks back at Harry, at first he’s confused, but then he sees the blood staining the collar of the shirt Harry’s wearing and the cat ears atop his head and he understands.  
“I see - that’s alright.” he says, moving toward Harry again.   
Gently he pulls back the collar of the shirt and examines the bite. It’s fairly deep and ringed with dark bruises, but it isn’t bleeding enough to really hurt him. The man sits the suitcase on the bed and opens it.   
As he works, Remus feels Draco staring at him. He peeks over at the blonde only once and sees him shooting him death glares. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Remus turns back to wrapping the bandage around Harry’s neck.  
Once the wound is completely covered and taken care of Draco moves across the room toward him.  
“Is that it? Will he be alright? Why is he so hot?” he asks.  
Remus gives him a look of amusement.  
“I meant temperature wise.” Draco says, glaring again.  
Remus laughs a little and looks back at Harry. He examines his ears and feels of his forehead, which is rather hot.  
“I think it’s just a part of his creature inheritance. Let him rest and he’ll be fine in a little while. If you need help with the bandages again you can ask for Sirius.” he says.  
“How long is a little while?” Draco asks.  
“I’m not sure.” Remus snaps the suitcase closed and stands to leave. He’s about to close the door behind him when he hears Draco say, “Thank you - for helping.”   
Remus smiles, “You’re Welcome.”  
“Well, how was he? Is he okay? Can I see him?” Sirius asks as soon as the door is shut.  
“He was fine. Draco just needed help changing the bandages on his neck. He needs to rest.” Remus says as he turns to go downstairs, coffee in mind.  
“I’ll go see him later then - did you say he needed help changing the bandages on Harry’s neck?” he asks, following Remus down the stairs.  
Remus sighs, “Yes.” he says.  
“Ha! I told you they wouldn’t be shagging. I told you.” Sirius crows.  
“Not so fast, Siri. Harry needed to rest because he came into his creature inheritance - not because of the bite wound.” Remus says.  
Sirius freezes, “His ears came in?” he asks.  
“And his tail.” Remus confirms, continueing on down the stairs. Sirius doesn’t catch up to him until he reaches the landing.  
“Are you sure that he-”  
“Yes, Sirius. He definitely had real cat ears. Did you really think he’d remain a virgin forever?” he asks.  
“No, but-”  
“Who’s a virgin?” Asks Lucius, coming out of the kitchen with a mug of hot tea in his hand.   
“No one anymore.” Sirius sniffs sulkily. He slides past the taller man and into the kitchen, leaving Remus and Lucius alone.   
“What’s going on?” Lucius asks.  
“I just saw Harry and Draco. Draco needed my help changing the bandage on Harry’s neck.” Remus says, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen doorway.  
“I see - Did he glare at you? Draco I mean.” he asks.  
Remus looks over at him, smiling a little, “Yeah, what’s the deal with that?” he asks.  
Lucius laughs, “He probably didn’t like that you were doing something for Harry that he couldn’t.” he says.  
“Ah, Jealousy.” Remus sighs.  
“Why is Sirius upset now?” the blonde man asks after a moment of silence.  
“It’s nothing really - Harry came into his creature inheritance and Sirius doesn’t like it.” he says.  
“Why not? What kind of creature blood does the boy have?” he asks.  
Remus shrugs, “Neko. That’s not why Sirius doesn’t like it though.” he says.  
Lucius frowns and takes a sip of his tea, “Then why-?”  
“In order for a neko to come into their creature inheritance - earn thier ears, some say - they have to - shag - thier mate.” he says.   
Lucius spits out his tea and starts coughing and laughing at the same time.   
Once he’s calmed down he wipes his mouth and looks at Remus, who watches him, amused, “You mean to say that they - last night?” he asks.  
Remus nods, “They must have.” he says, “There’s no other way for Harry to have gotten his ears.”  
Lucius looks up at the ceiling, shocked, “Way to go son.” he whispers.   
Remus looks over at him. Lucius meets his eyes and they both burst out laughing.   
“Ha ha. Very funny.” Sirius grumbled, sliding past them again with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a mug of what smells like coffee in the other.  
“Where are you going?” Remus asks, still chuckling.  
“Upstairs. To my room.” Sirius says.  
Lucius and Remus watch until he’s gone and then start laughing again.


	10. Chapter Nine

The next day Harry and Draco are back at Hogwarts. Thankfully the day Harry was in the hospital was a Friday and, since they were at Grimmuald place for two days, they made it back in time for class again on Monday. Since they only missed one day of classes their load of work wasn’t so bad, but it was still pretty substantial. They spend most of their first night back in the library doing work.   
Harry and Draco were glad to be alone by this time. Harry’s cat ears and tail and the bandage on his neck were getting alot of attention and so was the Golden Boy’s new relationship with Draco, his supposed rival.   
Draco, who usually was very good about controlling his temper and hiding his emotions, couldn’t cope with the rumors and, even worse in his opinion, the people that were constantly trying to touch Harry’s ears or tail. When he wasn’t yelling at someone to shut up and leave them alone he was being sullen and silent, something Harry was rather confused about.   
“Are you thirsty?” Harry asks after a long bout of silence.  
Draco looks up at him, “What? No - why would you ask me that?” he asks.  
Harry looks down at the book he’s looking through, “Well, you’ve been in a bad mood today. I thought maybe it was because your were thirsty.” as he speaks he reaches up and absentmindedly rubs his bandaged neck.  
Draco’s eyes soften. He reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand, “You aren’t supposed to be itching it, remember?” he says once Harry looks up at him, “And I’m sorry I’ve been in a bad mood today, but I promise it isn’t because I’m thirsty, which I’m not.” Draco looks away as he says this. Harry smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “Then why-?”  
Draco sighs, “Harry, what do you think is going to happen tonight? When we’ve finished all our work and leave the library?”   
Harry stares at him, “I don’t know - we’ll go to our seperate houses I guess.” he says.  
Draco shakes his head, “Exactly. You’ll be in Griffindor Tower and I’ll be in the dungeon and -”  
“So we’ll just have to find somewhere else to sleep. Why didn’t you tell me this bothered you earlier?” Harry asks.  
Draco looks up into his eyes, “I dunno - it just seemed like a stupid thing to be upset about, I guess.” he says.  
Harry rolls his eyes, “Draco, if we want this to work we need to communicate. If something worries you then I want - need - to know. Nothing that concerns you is stupid to me.” he says.  
Draco is silent for a moment, “You’re right. I’m sorry, Harry.” he says.  
Harry glares into space, saying nothing.   
After a minute Harry speaks up again, “So what are we going to do?” he asks.  
“About what?” Draco asks lamely.  
“About the sleeping arrangements.” Harry reminds him.  
Draco looks up at him, sheepishly, “Oh, right.” He thinks for a moment.   
“You could go to the room of requirement.” says a voice behind them.  
Harry and Draco look to see Hermione emerging from a stack of books.  
“The what?” Draco asks.   
“The - Room of Requirement?” She repeats.   
Harry and Draco share of look of utter confusion.   
Hermione sighs, “Come on, I’ll show you.” she says.  
Later that night Harry and Draco lie in bed together in their new dorm, provided by the Room of Requirement. The stare, wide awake, at the ceiling above them.  
“I’m not sore anymore y’know.” Harry says.  
Draco turns his head to look at him, “What?” he asks.  
“Communication, remember? Last time you said we couldn’t because I was still sore - the second night at Grimmuald Place. Well, I’m not sore anymore.” he explains. Draco opens his mouth and then closes it.  
Frustrated, Harry scoots closer to him and presses thier lips together himself.   
Why did I ever think he was into being submissive? Draco thinks as he rolls them over so that he’s on top.


	11. Epilogue

Ron stands uncertainly in front of the door to the room that he had heard Harry and Draco were using for their dorm. It had been a couple of days since Harry had come back from Grimmuald place sporting cat ears and a bandaged neck. Ron had been shocked to find out that they were mates. He was even more shocked to find out that Draco was a vampire.   
Hesitantly, he knocks on the door. When it opens Ron is relieved to see that Draco is the one standing on the other side. He’d been avoiding Harry since his return. Ron had long realized that he had been a stupid jerk before and that he should have taken Harry’s apology when he’d offered it before. He was ashamed of himself for what he did, but had no idea how to apologize.  
“Yes?” Draco asks, sounding annoyed.  
“Is Hermione here? I’ve been looking for her everywhere, but I can’t find her.” he asks.  
Draco steps to the side, opening the door wide to let Ron in, “Yeah, she’s here.” he says.   
Ron enters, taking in the cozy space and the strangely dark color scheme. Against one wall was an enormous fireplace and in front of it was a couch on which Hermione was sitting with Harry’s head in her lap.  
Through a door in the back wall he could see a large canopy bed that reminded Ron of Harry’s bed at Grimmuald Place. Another door led, presumably, to the bathroom.   
“Has she been here all day?” Ron asks Draco.  
“She’s been here long enough.” Draco grumbles.   
Ron looks over at him and after a moment Draco meets his eyes, “She said that she was only checking for ear mites, but really she’s just petting him. That’s my job.” Draco growls lowly.   
Ron laughs and takes a step closer to the couch, “Hermione- I think you’ve petted Harry long enough.” he says.  
Hermione pauses what she’s doing and looks up at him, obviously shocked to see him there, “Why should I stop? He likes it.” she says, gesturing down toward the purring boy in her lap.  
Ron cut a look at Draco and saw him baring his teeth.  
“Draco doesn’t and he’s the one that you have to worry about ripping your throat out, so -” Ron points his thumb back over his shoulder, giving Hermione a meaningful look.  
The girl looks skeptically from Harry to Draco and, with a sigh, gets up, letting Harry’s head thump off of her leg and onto the couch. “Fine then, I guess we’d better be going.”   
They aren’t even a step toward the door when Draco takes Hermione’s place on the couch. Harry sits there, disgruntled, until Draco starts petting him. Hermione frowns as they watch Harry melt to Draco’s touch, “I can pet better than him-” she starts.  
Ron cuts her off, “Shhhh. Lets just go, okay?” he says, tugging her toward the door.  
“I can.” she says.   
“I know - and I’m sure Crookshanks appreciates it.” Ron says.   
Draco and Harry don’t shout goodbye or even wave as they open the door. They don’t even notice the door slamming shut behind them when they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all for the unedited version of Submission. I hope you liked it. :D   
> (BTW, no promises or anything, but I'll probably write a sequel eventually. First I have to finish editing the first one though.) >.<


End file.
